A Father's Pain
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Cassandra Turner decides that playing with daddy's swords is a good idea but Will doesn't agree. This story contains spanking.


Series: Blood of a Pirate  
Author: Isawien_Greenleaf  
Characters: William Turner & Cassandra Turner  
Timeline: 6 years After POTC  
Rating: Pg-13  
Warnings: Spanking  
Disclaimer: Sighs William is not mine as well as Elizabeth but Cassandra is a creation of my imagination based on the movie Pirates of the Caribbean.  
Summary: Cassandra Turner decides that playing with daddy's swords is a good idea but Will doesn't agree.

Cassandra Turner was bored and for the citizens of Port Royal, that was not a good thing but it was even worse for the staff of the Govenor's mansion as she sat on the back steps kicking at the dirt with her new shiny black shoes. She was only a small child living in a large home and in a world where the grown ups were often too busy to attending her every childish whim. Her parents were very loving and gave her everything she could ever desire but they were often busy with obligations being that her mother was Governor Swann's daughter. Elizabeth Turner was a wonderful and loving wife and mother but she was required to attend many state dinners and events with her husband leaving their lovely little girl to use her own imagination to satisfy her desires. Today was just one of those days.

William and Elizabeth Turner had left the mansion early in the morning to attend a fancy tea party with her father and a few visiting dignitaries from London. They were discuss boring things and Cassandra had opted to remain behind hoping to play but it was difficult to find any playmates being as she was always surrounded by soldiers for her so called protection. The Turners feared for their daughter's safety often because of the events that had occurred only years before when Elizabeth herself was taken by pirates so they assumed with the Turner blood running through her veins that something similar could happen to Cassandra. This was not something a five-year-old child could possibly understand even though she was really five and years old so she was closer to six.

Cassandra sighed and looked around her at the lush grounds of the mansion and stood up before quickly made her way down the dirt walkway towards the front gate. A smile crossed her soft pink lips as she realized that the large iron gates were open and without even a glance behind her, the daughter of Will and Elizabeth Turner was skipping towards the port. The sun was shinning brightly as the small girl skipped along the roads in a simple light blue dress and tiny black shoes. She also wore nice white socks with her dark hair pulled back into a nice long braid. She was very much a lady but also had a wild side to her as well. She loved pirates much to the dismay of her parents but to the delight of her godfather, Jack Sparrow. The commodore and the Turners had tried to quash that from her spirit but nothing was successful. They feared that one day she would join up with the crew of the Pearl and then they would never see her again. She didn't understand the reasons for their worry but she looked around at the various newly rebuilt shops in the town with much delight in her dark eyes. It seemed everyone was here in the port for it was quite crowded on that bright sunny afternoon.

It didn't take long for Cassandra to find her daddy's blacksmith shop and she bit her lower lip nervously looking around for anyone that may try and halt her. She knew her father had been working on a new sword for the commodore and she wanted to see it before it was taken to it's new owner but she had been warned to not enter the shop without permission. Inching closer to the large wooden door, her curiosity won out over her fear of what William would do to her if she were ever caught, Cassandra slowly opened the door hearing a slight creaking noise before she peeked her head inside to look around.

The blacksmith's shop was shaded in shadows with a small fire still burning in the forge as she slowly walked into the shop. The large donkey still slept on it's bed of straw as she walked lightly into the room with her dark eyes ever watchful of any grown ups that may ruin her fun. Finding no one there, she let out a breath and that is when she saw it. The elegant sword was lying in its black case resting on soft scarlet velvet. The blade was exquisite and smooth with a silver handle. It looked light and easy to carry but Cassandra was not so sure she could hold it up but her dark eyes sparked in delight. She wanted to touch it and as she reached a hand out to grasp the handle, a large tanned hand reached out and grabbed her wrist preventing her from doing so.

Cassandra let out a little squeak as she felt the hand grab her wrist and as she attempted to pull herself away she looked up fearfully to see her father's angry expression looking down at her. She had never seen her father look so angry and disappointed as he pulled on her wrist and walked with her towards a chair in the far left of the shop. She tried to pull away and whimpered not sure what was in store for her but had a pretty good idea. She could already feel the tears prickling in her eyes as she watched him sit down and she was made to stand in front of him.

"Cassandra what have I told you about coming in here without asking permission?" William Turner asked looking at his daughter with concern in his eyes. It hurt him that he would have to punish his child but he had been spanked when he was living with his mother and despite his foolish behavior a few years back, he had turned out perfectly fine for it. Elizabeth of course had spanked him for being so foolish but that was beside the point. He had also taught his dear wife a few lessons as well but he had never laid a hand upon his child's backside until this afternoon.

Cassandra squirmed under his intense gaze and turned her own gaze to the stone floor of the shop. She then raised her tearful brown eyes up to gaze at her father before she spoke. "Why are you here daddy? Should you not be at the party?"

"I was but had to come back here to gather the sword I had made for the Commodore but that is beside the point. I asked you a question and expect an appropriate answer Cassandra. Now why have you deliberately disobeyed me?"

Cassandra knew what was coming and was already sobbing with Will reached down and grabbed her by her tiny waist and placed her across his brown clothed knees. Her long dark hair fell on her shoulders and she was already kicking. "Daddy! Nooo!" She screamed and tried to get off his lap only to have him hold her steady before the girl let out a small soft of despair as her dress was lifted up over her panty-clothed bottom. She continued to squirm when her panties were then pulled down before she felt the harsh sting on her father's hand coming down on her pale backside. Cassandra gasped in pain and was sobbing as William Turner continued to smack his child's bottom getting squeals of distress from the five-year-old child. "Daaaaaaadddddddyyyyy! Stooopppp!" Cassandra screamed and her tiny fists and legs continued to try and pound on the man's legs but her hands were soon caught and placed at the small of her back.

Will felt horrible for spanking his child but he did this out great love for her and had vowed to protect her from any harm the day she was born. If he had to spank her to protect her from her own foolish behavior then he would do it to be sure she learned her lesson. He tried to drown out her wails as her small backside turned from pink to scarlet as his hand continued to pound on his daughter's behind. Once he was sure she had been spanked enough on the upper half on her backside he then turned his attention to her sit spot.

"Cassandra….You…."

SMACK!

"Will…."

SMACK

"Never…."

SMACK

"Do this…."

SMACK

"Again….Understand?"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.

William finished the spanking with a few more squats as Cassandra continued to sob and begged him to stop. He then gently rubbed her back and held her in his arms before he lowered her dress and pulled the white panties back up before the long agonizing walk back to the mansion where Elizabeth waited after he grabbed the sword case with his latest sword inside it

Elizabeth was standing in the front hall dressed in her elegant green and white lace gown with a lovely green hat adorning her head when Will walked into the large mansion carrying a sleeping Cassandra in his arms. Her tear stained face told Elizabeth that something had hurt her daughter and she rushed forward to see what was wrong but one look at Will's emotional face told her the whole story. She let him take her the up the long winding stairs to her bedroom and waited patiently for her distraught husband to return. As they walked towards their awaiting carriage, Elizabeth looked at her husband and kissed him lovingly on the lips as she wiped away a few tears that fell from his eyes. "It had to be done. We both knew the day would come when she would be punished for something. Do not blame yourself Will."

"You did not hear her cries Elizabeth. You did not see her tears. It was too hard to bare….I don't know if I could ever do that her again."

"Let's hope you never have to." Elizabeth said softly as the carriage rode out of the front gates and towards the county-side. She did indeed hope that Cassandra had learned from this afternoon's events but if she was anything like her father or herself, she doubted that only one spanking would ever tame Cassandra's wild spirit.

THE END


End file.
